Mis noches en Freddy's
by Mauro354
Summary: Después de la muerte de nuestra familia fuimos a EU a buscar trabajo para pagar nuestros estudios y nos topamos con FFP y aceptamos el trabajo ¿serán cierto los rumores que han llevado a FFP a quedar en quiebra? Descunbranlo en esta historia. Espero les guste pues es mi 1º Fanfic
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

Mis noches en Freddy's

-Introduccion

-**Hola este mi 1º Fanfic espero que les guste si quieren pónganme sugerencias pues apenas soy nuevo (no es que sea noob) pues ya he escrito historias pero no aquí en fanfiction aun así espero que les guste.**

**-Notas: **en esta historia estará en 2 formas, una es normal que se escribirá asi y otra que se graba por medio de una cámara y se escribirá **así**

**-Punto de vista de Mauricio**

**-**Era un día normal en (No sé dónde queda FFP así que pondré Chicago pero si alguno sabe dónde es déjenmelos en los comentarios y con gusto lo corrijo) Chicago me levantaba en un día normal en nuestro depto. Me fui a despertar a mi hermana gemela Mika

Yo: Mika es hora de levantarse (Moviendo a Mika)

Mika: Ah….5 minutos mas

Yo: Recuerda que hoy debemos buscar empleo

Mika: (Se levanta de golpe) Ah pero si es cierto

-30 min. Después

Mika: Bueno ¿qué trabajo?

Yo: Bueno no tengo un favorito así que…

Los 2: HABER LA SECCION DE EMPLEOS!

Yo: Mira (señalo un anuncio) trabajadores de bar no sería genial

Mika: Ahhhh… dice limpiadores del baño

Yo: ¬¬

Mika: Y que tal ese (señala un anuncio)

Yo: Que (lo miro) ah guardias nocturnos de una pizzería

Mika: Y mira es de nuestra pizzería favorita

Yo: ¿Cuál? Tenemos muchas favoritas

Mika: Acaso no te acuerdas de Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Yo: Ah eso ah pos si

Mika: Pos vamos

-Después de una larga caminata hacia FFP (abreviado)

Mika: Ya llegamos

Yo: (Abro la puerta) pues pregunte…

-Soy golpeado (no malpiensen) por un tipo

Yo: ¿HEY QUE TE PASA? (lo miro y me quedo sorprendido

Tipo: Necesito vivir (Sale corriendo)

?: (Me ayuda a levantarse) ¿Estas bien chico?

Yo: Si (Lo miro y parecía algo viejo como de 45 años)

?: Hola mi nombre es el y soy el dueño de FFP

Yo: Hola mi nombre es Mauricio y ella es mi hermana gemela Mika

Mika: Hola

Dueño: Hola ¿que se les ofrece en FFP?

Yo: Bueno, venimos por el trabajo

Dueño: Oh genial, estoy buscando a un nuevo guardia de seguridad el anterior se retiró (me da unos documentos) Firma aquí

Yo: Ah… Mi hermana y yo queremos trabajar al mismo tiempo si me entiende

Dueño: Oh mucho mejor los 2 firmen aquí

-Firmamos el documento

Dueño: Ah tomen esta cámara

Mika: ¿Para que la cámara?

Dueño: Ah, deben grabar algo cada noche sobre… ¡sus vivencias si sus vivencias!

Mika: Ok

Dueño: (susurrando) ah, no saben en lo que se han metido MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Yo: Ok…

-Bueno esto es todo espero que les guste tratare de dar el 2º capitulo, BYEEEE


	2. Chapter 2 ¿¡QUE SON ESAS COSAS?

Mis noches en Freddy's cap.2

"1ª Noche ¿Qué son esas cosas?"

**-Punto de vista de Mauricio**

-Eran las 11:30 pm buena hora para salir del depto. Pues estaba un poco lejos a la pizzería. Cuando llegamos eran alrededor de las 11:50 pm…

(**Nota: Así empieza lo de la cámara)**

**Mika: Wow mi 1º trabajo y mejor pues es la pizzería que me encantaba cuando venía a visitar a mi tio ;(, aun así apuesto que estaría orgulloso de nosotros…**

**-**Cuando llegamos veíamos al dueño salir un poco apresurado okey no muy apresurado

Yo: Hola Jefe ¿Por qué tan apresurado?

Jefe: No por nada… jeje…

Mika: Si lo que usted diga…

Jefe: Bueno tomen las llaves (nos da las llaves) cuando entren cierren las puertas (sale corriendo, entra a su auto y sale como los TIPICOS autos de carrera)

Yo: Ok…

Mika: Bueno entremos

-Apenas entramos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver la cantidad de candados que se encontraban en la puerta eran miles así que cerrar uno por uno nos tardó como 1 hora

-1:30 am

Yo: (Comiendo un pedazo de pizza) Esta rico este pedazo de pizza

Mika: No se cómo me convenciste de ir a buscar un pedazo de pizza, acaso no has oído sobre los rumores, los 5 niños desaparecidos y la mordida del 87

Yo: Si pero acaso tú no eres la que amabas la pizzería y que suplicaste sobre venir acá a trabajar

Mika: ._. Si pero…

Yo: Eso pensé

**Mika: Ah tushe (No se cómo rayos se escribe) hermano **

**Yo: Si la convencí sobre el pedazo de pizza es porque la cena es muy, muy, MUY importante… bueno eso es lo que me decían**

-De la nada el teléfono empezó a sonar

Teléfono: (ring, ring)

**Mika: ¿Quién car***os llama a estas horas de la noche mientras como una pizza**

Teléfono: Hola, Hola he hechos este mensaje para ti y….

-Después del gran mensaje del tipo del teléfono

**Yo: Wow, ese mensaje tardo como 3 horas, claro que no le entendí nada, solo oí que los animatronics se mueven desde Show Stage y algo así y que este trabajo es peligroso con razón ya veo porque el anterior guardia salió como un loco sin cerebro…**

Yo: ¿Entendiste algo?

Mika: No un cara**

Yo: Si igual yo… Aun así checare la Tablet (Me la quedo mirando)

**Yo: Esta tablet parece de casi un siglo, creo que no le han dado mantenimiento pues se ve muy polvoso, bueno eso el malo por una pizzería que está en quiebra…**

Yo: (Muevo las cámaras)

Mika: ¿Ves algo?

Yo: No… ¡OH FU**!

Mika: ¿¡QUE!?

**Yo: (Respirando como vaca) Juro… que casi… me da un… infarto… ante lo que vi… ¡FALTABA EL CONEJO BONNIE!**

Yo: ¿Dónde estás coñ*? (Buscando como loco)

Mika: ¿Quién?

Yo: ¡BONNIE!

**Mika: Creo que eso responde al "modo de itinerancia libre"… Oh**

Yo: ¡No lo veo por ningun lado!

Mika: Creo… (Presiona el botón de luz del lado izquierdo y que creen… esta BONNIE)

Los 2: ¡OH SHET!

Yo: ¡PRESIONA EL BOTON DE LA PUERTA!

Mika: ¡LO PRESIONO, LO PRESIONO! (Toca el botón) ¡NO SIRVE!

Yo: ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!

-Los 2 estabamos asustados lo que hicimos fue abrazarnos y tirarnos en el rincón de la oficina esperando nuestra muerte y rezando a la virgen Maria lo único bueno es que moriremos juntos como hermanos (Creo que eso no es algo bueno) ¿Acaso nos meterán en traje de Freddy Fazbear? ESPERO NO y…

-*PING* *PING* *PING*

Yo: ¡Salvado por la campana! (Agradeciendo a Dios)

Mika: ¡SIIIII!

-Apenas toco la campana vimos como la conejita Bonnie volvía a su lugar, es como si la campana le dañara algo asi pero que bueno que no nos mató, Ah las 6:00 am LA HORA SANTA EN ESTE TRABAJO

-Apenas salimos de ese lugar, nos fuimos con el dueño a preguntarle sobre "ESO"

Mika: (Agitada) ¿Qué CARAJO son esas cosas?

Jefe: ¿Qué? ¿Los animatronics?

Yo: AH… ¿SIIII?

Jefe: ¿Acaso no oyeron la cinta?

Los 2: Ahhh…

-FLASHBACK

Telefono: Deberán tener cuidado pues él o la animatronic puede confundirlos con un endoesqueleto y te trataran de meterte en un traje ¿Creo que eso no es nada comodo?

Los 2: Ah… eso

Jefe: Ah… si

Los 2: Y ¿Por qué CARAJO no nos advirtió?

Jefe: No lo hice por el simple hecho que el contrato decía que FFP no se hacía responsable de muertes y desmembramientos

**Yo: ¡OH FUCK! En que rayos nos metimos, ahora creo que ahora odio al dueño**

**-**_Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste, mañana tratare de subir otro capitulo, BYEEEE_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 ¡¡¡ESTAN VIVOS!

******Mis noches en Freddy's**

**Nota: Hola mis queridos lectores, ya sé que se preguntaran (voz chillona) Mauricio ¿Dónde has estado en este tiempo que no has actualizado por casi un mes? Gracias persona con voz chillona**

**(Voz Chillona) Pero…., Cállate chillón bueno al parecer mi gran y hermosa escuela me ha marcado investigaciones, monografías entre otras cosas y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar… hasta hoy **** si ¡pero ya se vienen las temporadas de exámenes! Wiii ok no entonces va a pasar otra temporada sin actualización pero mis exámenes duran 3 días (mejor) y también ya se vienen mi temporada de vacaciones (bueno aquí en mi país, MEXICO ¡Arriba los mexicanos! Abrazo psicológico para ellos que están leyendo esto, bueno igual a los españoles, guatemaltecos, brasileños etc. Incluso estadounidenses no se a lo mejor) así que en las vacaciones actualizare wii sin más preámbulos el capítulo… **

**Capitulo 2: ¡AH ESTAN VIVOS! (Noche 2 y Parte 1)**

-Ya era de Día eran alrededor de las 5pm faltaban 7hr para que la pesadilla vuelva a comenzar

Mika POV:

-Ya eran las 5pm no podía comer porque aún seguía traumada tras lo que viví la noche anterior incluso mi hermano no hablaba esta aun shockeado por lo de Bonnie…

-Flashback:

(Mika enciende la luz)

Bonnie: (Se queda mirando con una sonrisa sádica a Mauricio)

Ping Ping… Yay

-Fin

-Después de eso fuimos al depto. Pues nos encontrábamos en un parque cerca de la casa

-Cada uno se fue a su cuarto era pequeño (SI la economía es dura…)

-Ya eran las 11pm nos estábamos vistiendo para irnos a la pesadilla…

-11:50

Mau POV:

-Eran las 11 50pm a esa hora nos encontrábamos bajando del camión (Si la economía es dura…) después de una larga caminata faltaba 5 min. Para las 12 así que se podía ver en la entrada al PU** dueño saliendo normal con una mochila muy elegante y se podía ver que contenía un fajon de dinero Adentro (pinche rico) Yo no quería decirle hola ni siquiera mirarlo pero tuve…

Yo: Hola Jefecito… (Sarcasmo creo que todos lo saben…)

Dueño: Hola…

Yo: Púdrase

Dueño: Me han dicho cosas peores… (Se iba a su coche súper modelo)

Yo: (Le alzo el dedo de en medio)

Mika: Ya cálmate

-Cerramos todos los candados al terminar de hacer eso eran las 12:10pm oh Fuck , salimos los 2 corriendo como unos desamparados al llegar a la oficina cerramos las Putas puertas

-Recuerden **Camara**

**Yo: Noche 2 por favor me estoy muriendo de miedo no sé lo que nos podría esperar hoy…**

Telefono: Ring Ring

Mika: ¿Contestas?

Yo: Ok… (Contesto) Alo

Telefono: Hola, Hola creo que sobreviviste a la noche 1 verdad… aja

Yo: No solo soy un fucking holograma si CARAJO

**Mika: Si me hermano está muy, MUY alterado tras lo de ayer… pobre de el**

Mika: Revisare las cámaras… (Agarro la tableta) Haber_** Show Stage **_está los 3… (Veo Pirate Cove)

¡NO MAMES!

Yo: ¿¡Que Pasa!?

Mika: (Le muestro la tableta) ¿Qué es eso?

Telefono: Ah antes de terminar la llamada debía decirles que un animatronico va estar activado les recomiendo que cheque a menudo Pirate Cove pues sino les llegara una sorpresa (Se corta la llamada)

Yo: Creo que eso explica eso…

**Mika: ¡ En serio!**

? POV:

-Creo que ya son las 2 significa que la llamada se terminó debo avisarle a los otros para que comience el juego (RIE)

-Mika POV:

Mau: ¿Oíste eso?

Yo: La risa, Si

Mau : Creo que era de Freddy

Yo: (Asustada) mejor checo las cámaras… (Agarro la Tableta de 50 centavos) Ya empezó el juego…

Mau: ¿Por qué?

Yo: Chica y Bonnie ya se movieron

Mau: Fuck

-En efecto Chica y Bonnie ya se habían movido pero lo que ellos no sabían es que ellos les tenían una sorpresa

Mau: ¿Dónde se encuentran?

Yo: Bueno…, Chica en _Restrooms_ y Bonnie en _West Hall _

Mau: Bueno hay que prepararse

Yo: Fuck…

Mau: ¿Qué?

Yo: Bonnie está aquí…

Mau: Oh… (Enciendo las luces) AHHHH…

-Como dijo Mika, Bonnie estaba ahí con cabello morado se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros

Yo: Fuck… (Enciendo las luces del otro lado) ¡Chica! (Presiono el botón de la puerta y que no funcionaba) Rayos… estamos muertos

-De la nada se fue la luz del edificio pero la tableta mostraba que eran las 3 y que teníamos 65%

Los 2: NO NO NO NO… AHHHHHH

-Continuara…

**Muajajajajajajaja soy malote espero que les gusto, Guau fue un capitulo largo pero no se pierdan la 2ª parte, Próximamente solo en Fanfiction… Ah se me olvidó mencionar que los animatronicos están HUMANIZADOS**

Foxy: Si no somos como en el juego…

Yo: WTF ¿Cómo carajo entraron? esta la puerta cerra… (Veo la puerta abierta) Fuck

Freddy: Y cabe decir que no somos propiedad de el

Yo: WTF dejen de aparecer….

Chica: Somos de Scott Cawthon

Bonnie: Y los únicos personajes de su propiedad son sus OCs

Yo: Ojalan fueran mios… Aun asi espero que les haya gustado

Los 5: Hasta la próxima…


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 Hola amigos

**Mis noches en Freddy's **

**Hola amigos soy yo de nuevo y antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero darles las gracias a ciertas personas que les han gustado mi fanfic :3 y sonnnn:**

**-KiratheKiller**

**-Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

**-****pinkierose230502**

**-Xclax**

**- y si de casualidad una persona está leyendo mi fanfic pero no tiene cuenta igual, Muchas Gracias y ahora sin más preámbulos… (Sonido de grillo) ¡CHICA! **

**Chica: Upps, se me olvido (agarra un tambor y redoble de tambores)**

**Yo: Ahora sin más preámbulos… el CAPITULO:**

**Capítulo 3: (Parte 2)**

**Mauricio POV:**

**-3 am**

Los 2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chica: Wow, wow, wow hey ¿qué les pasa?

**Descripción**: Hembra de Mediana altura, cabello rubio con sus 3 puntitas que la caracterizan, piel blanca, orbes morados, tiene una falda morada con unas mallas negras, además contiene una camisa amarillas con un babero que dice "Let's Eat" con una cola de gallina, zapatillas blancas (no sé si es una cola o eso que contienen las gallina investiguen por mi…)

Yo: Puede ha…bl…ar (Me desmayo)

**Yo: ¿Cómo CARAJOS PUEDEN HABLAR?**

Bonnie: Upps, creo que se desmayó…

**Descripción**: Hombre, piel blanca con orbes morados además tiene un traje con mangas cortas de color negro y dentro del traje tiene una camisa morada que se le veía por medio del cuello, pantalón morado con zapatos negros, tiene orejas de conejo y una esponja de conejo (si esa esponja que se encuentra en su trasero, esa…)

**Mika: NO ME DIGAS… (Cara de Troll Face)**

Mika: AHHHH

Bonnie: Tranquila no somos monstruos…

Chica: Solo animatronicos…

Mika: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Se desmaya)

Chica: Ou…

-3:40am

**Mika POV**

Yo: Ah… (Se despierta) ¿Dónde estoy?

Mau: Mika… ¿Dónde estás?

Yo: Aquí, a lado de ti

-No sentíamos estresados no sabíamos donde carajos estábamos, lo único que sabía es que no esperaba la muerte…

¿: Vaya, vaya, vaya miren quienes ya despertaron de su larga sienta de 2 horas…

Yo: (PENSANDO): Si fueron 2 horas que estábamos dormidos significan que son las 5, YAY… oh fuck… pero nos íbamos a las 8 por el puto dueño…

Flashback:

-11: 55

Jefe: Oigan empleados

Los 2: ¿Qué?

Jefe: Hoy se van a las 8

Yo: Y ¿p-porque qué?

Jefe: Porque hoy íbamos a tener una limpieza del restaurante después de que se vayan pero al parecer su "agenda" está ocupada hasta las 8 vendrán entonces…

Mika: Quiere que nos quedemos ¿verdad?

Jefe: Exacto

Yo: Y porque no se queda usted como siempre lo hace

Jefe: Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

Yo: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Jefe: Abrazar mi dinero

Yo: En serio

Jefe: Si, entonces adiós bobos (sale corriendo)

Mika: Estúpido

Jefe: (Regresa corriendo) A si puse a los animatronics que aún se siguán moviendo hasta las ochos para hacerlo algo interesante

Los 2: (Con Cara de WTF)

Jefe: Adiós de nuevo ilusos (Sale corriendo de nuevo)

-FIN

Mau: Estamos muertos…

Yo: Si…

¿: Entonces, ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?

Chica: ¡FREDDY!

Freddy: ¿Qué? No ves que los quiero asustar…

**Descripción**: Hombre de piel entre blanca y morena con orbes azules, vestía un traje con un chaleco café y adentro del traje una camisa negra vestía unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos tan brillantes y sobre su cabeza tenia u sombrero de copa (creo que era así) y le habían anexado unas orejas de oso a su cabeza para que así parezca uno XD

Chica: Recuerda lo que prometimos

Freddy: Ah okey… (Los desata) Ah… libres como unas mariposas

Yo: Cállate…

Freddy: Esa voz… no… o si

Mau: ¿Qué le pasa?

Freddy: Esas voces… Chica… no las reconoces

Chica: Bueno… ahora que me pongo a pensar… Oh

Freddy: Oh…

Yo: ¿Qué?

Freddy: Mika…

Chica: Mauricio…

Los 2 animatronics: SON USTEDES (Se abalanzan sobre ellos)

Mau: AH… Y-y es-e apap-acho (no podía respirar)

Los 2: Upps (Se levantan)

-Al levantarse veían a Mika con cara de muerta ya que fue aplastado por el oso animatronico

Freddy: ¿Estás bien?

**Mika: Si, claro no veías mi cara… (Sarcasmo)**

-Freddy levanto amablemente a Mika

Freddy: Lo siento

Yo: No importa

Chica: Son ustedes, después de tantas años

Mau: Oye si es cierto al descubrir que se movían se me había olvidado de ustedes por completo

Yo: Igual yo

Mau: Oigan ¿y Bonnie?

Freddy: Ah… para que le preguntas

Freddy: Ah… le cuentas tú

Chica: Yo… cuéntale tú

Freddy: Yo pero… Ah okey… verán

Flashback:

-Sin POV en algún año alrededor de 1990

-Bonnie se encontraba abajo del escenario como siempre después del cierre de la pizzería, sucedía cuando no había guardia pero eso se había vuelto muy ha seguido desde que su mejor amigo se fue e incluso cuando había guardia lo ignoraba y seguía haciendo que sabe cosas…

-Debajo del Show Stage

Bonnie: Ah que horrible es estar si el me gustaría volver a verlo… (Saca una libreta morada que decía diario) que buena que esa niñata lo haya perdido (empieza a escribir tantas cosas) (Nota del autor: No cuestiones al pobre de Bonnie al tener su diario NO SEAS JUZGADOR…) estoy tan triste ahhh… YA SE

-Después de unas largas horas

Bonnie: (Agitado) Ya termine…

¿?: Bueno niños quien es morado con unas orejas de conejo y que no está aquí…

Niños: ¡BONNIE!

¿: Si niños así que llámenle

-Era Freddy el oso animatronico que se encontraba haciendo el show con ayuda de Chica al parecer Bonnie se le paso el show así que del sótano subió al escenario corriendo sin parar pero al parecer se le olvido algo…

Bonnie: (Agitado) Hola niños (tomando aire)

Freddy: (Susurrando) Bonnie ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Bonnie: (Aun agitado) Un… proyecto

Freddy: Okey…

Bonnie: Oh hola niños soy Bonnie y… (PUM)

-Paso lo inexplicable todos los padres se quedaron horrorizados y los niños… Ñah ellos como no sabían muchas cosas solo se lo quedaron viendo y…

-Fin del Capítulo Muajajajajaja

-Ok no como estoy de buenas seguiré

-Ah Bonnie se le había caído su mandíbula se le veía el endoesqueleto y a la vez se le derramaba aceite con un líquido rojo era sangre… del niño desaparecido pero ¿Cómo? Al parecer al trabajar en su proyecto Bonnie vio que para que estuviera listo le faltaba un tornillo sin darse cuenta el agarro unos de sus tornillos que sostenía la mandíbula ante eso los padres agarraron a sus hijos y se los llevaron incluso Foxy que observaba eso sintió lastima por Bonnie pues nadie con el sintió lastima tras lo del 87…

-Fin del Flashback

-POV normal o con narrador

Freddy: Entonces eso es lo que paso…

-Mika y su hermano se encontraban llorando por lo de Bonnie al parecer si les afecto eso pues era de sus favoritos pero era más de Mauricio que se encontraba llorando cantaros

Mika: ¿Cómo pudo pasarle eso?

Mau: (Secándose las lágrimas) y ¿de qué proyecto hablaba él?

Chica: Al parecer nunca nos dijo esto solo nos dijo que se le salió un tornillo pero como Freddy, Foxy y yo fuimos a investigar así que nos encontramos su diario…

Mika: (sosteniendo las risas)

Mau: Cállate Mika, continua Chica

Chica: Bueno como seguía al parecer en su diario escribió todo esto pero no escribió nada del proyecto ese

Mika: Ah y hablando de Foxy ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Freddy: Bueno el sigue en _Pirate Cove _y desde eso no se ha movido eso es raro ya que en esta noche se acostumbra a correr

-Entonces de la nada se escucha un chirrido

Chica: Ese debe ser

-Así después del chirrido entra Foxy al _Backstage_ que al parecer se encontraban los demás

Foxy: Oigan chicos no encuentro a los nuevos guardias acaso ya los mataron

**Descripcion**: Hombre más o menos moreno con cabello de color pelirrojo tenia esas 2 puntas características en su cabello (pues como es humanizado no puedo ponérselas en su cara) orbes amarillos más o menos ámbar tiene 2 orejas de zorro de color rojo, es muy alto tiene un traje esos largos de los piratas adentro una camisa azul rasgada y pantalones negros rasgados, además de un parche y un garfio y unos zapatos rojos y también una cola roja con la punta beige

-Los guardias al oír eso se quedaron paralizados acaso los iba a matar

Chica: Foxy recuerda el trato

Foxy: ¿Cuál trato?

Chica: Freddy no se lo dijiste (mirándole con una ceja alzada)

Freddy: Ah bueno, ah creo que no

Chica: (Con cara molesta) FREDDY

Freddy: Que se me paso

Foxy; ¿Cuál trato?

Chica: El trato donde juramos que ya no mataríamos a mas guardias

Freddy: Ese trato Foxy y además son amigos

Foxy: Ah ¿Amigos?

Mia

Mika: Si Foxy acaso no me recuerdas soy…

-Foxy se le abalanza

Foxy: ¡Marinera Mika!

Mauricio: Ah Hola

Foxy: ¡Grumete Mauricio!

-Al parecer Foxy les apretaba el cuello con fuerza casi les estrangulaba

Los 2: Fox-xy e-l air-re

Los 2 animatronics: ¡FOXY!

Foxy: ¿Qué? (Suelta a los gemelos o cuates como le llames)

Mau: Ah EL AIRE

Foxy: Upss

Mika: Ah mi garganta

Foxy: Perdón

Mika: No importa oye hermano ¿Qué hora son?

Mau: Ah no se (Checa su reloj) ah son las 6: 30

Freddy: Hey y ¿porque estamos aún activos?

Mika: Porque al parecer el dueño como creía que nos matarían los puso a trabajar hasta las 8 por hoy

Los animatronics: Ah por eso

Mauricio: Y ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTA BONNIE!?

Todos excepto el: "Oye tranquilo viejo"

Mauricio: Pues se los ando preguntando y no me hacen caso

-Flashback (es lo que acababa de pasar)

Mika: Porque al…

Mauricio: y ¿Bonnie?

Mika: parecer el dueño…

Mauricio: y ¿Bonnie?

-y así estaban haciendo hasta que Mika termino la frase y…

Mauricio: ¿¡DONDE CARAJOS ESTA BONNIE!?

-Fin del flashback

Freddy: Bueno debe estar en su "guarida"

Foxy: ¿Aún sigue en esa?

Chica: No el descubrió que nosotros le agarramos su diario

Mika: (Sosteniendo las Risas) Diario…

Mau: MIKA

Mika: Upps jeje

Foxy: Bueno entonces… (Agarrando a Chica) entonces…

Chica: ¿Qué? (algo sonrojada pero fingiendo bien que no)

Foxy: (Le susurra al oído)

Chica: Ah eso entonces

Los 2: BUSQUEDA DE TESORO (Con tono de pirata)

Freddy: Ah no de nuevo

-Entonces todos salieron a buscar el tesoro en otras palabras Bonnie…ya pasado 30 min y nada

Freddy: No aparece

Chica: Ya buscamos por todas partes y nada

Foxy: Si capitán no hemos encontrado al grumete Bonnie

Mika: Pero no hemos visto el…

Mauricio: EL SOTANO ¿creen que este ahí?

Foxy: (sosteniendo risas) ah…

Freddy (sosteniendo risas) no…

Los 2: (riéndose a mas no poder) jajajajajaja claro que no Bonnie es muy miedoso jajajajaja

Mauricio y Chica: OIGAN

Los 2: jeje perdón

-Mientras en el sótano

Bonnie: No puedo creer que este en el sótano le tengo mucho miedo

-Se escucha un ruido

Bonnie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¿: Bonnie, Bonnie

Bonnie: Esa voz, no… a lo mejor, SI (Sale corriendo de su guarida a _Show Stage_)

-Con los demas

Foxy: ¿Crees que se encuentre ahí?

Chica: A lo mejor

Mika: Se ven tan tiernos :3

Chica: Cállate (sonrojada al mil por una simple oración)

Foxy: ._. ah…

Chica: Ni te atrevas a hablar Foxy (se va)

Foxy: Ah… (Voltea)

Mauricio: :3

Foxy: Ah no, tu igual (se va)

Los hermanos: JAJAJAJAJA

¿: ¡AMIGO!

Mau: ¿Qué?... Ahhhh (Bonnie se le abalanza)

Bonnie: Ah amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo? (le estruja la garganta)

Mauricio: Bon-nie no p-pue-do r-res-pirar

Bonnie: (lo suelta) Lo siento jeje

Mau: No importa

Mika: Ah todo el grupo reunido :3

Mauricio: Ah (mira su reloj) Faltan 30 min. Así que ¿Qué hacemos?

Todos: Mmmmm…

-Luego de 30 minutos entre una larga platica toca las 8

-PING PING YAY

-El dueño entra al establecimiento

Dueño: Haber animatronicos ya los mataron ¿verdad? (Voltea y ve a los empleados a punto de irse) espera ¿¡QUE!?

Mauricio: Como, nos quería ver muertos :0 (Todos saben que es sarcasmo)

Mika: Oh pero estamos VIVOS no MUERTOS jajaja adiós bobo

Mauricio: Jajajaja iluso

Dueño: ¿Cómo? (se queda confundido)

-Se van los empleados

Fin del Capitulo

Hola amigos por fin POR FIN lo termine lo tenía planeado subir ayer pero no pude por mi escuela acaso no pueden dejar al estudiante en paz por una semana :0 y además este capítulo esta largo de lo costumbre ah bueno espero les guste y como recordatorio les recuerdo

Los animatronicos: NO SOMOS DE EL SOMOS DE…

Yo: Creo que ya lo saben solo me pertenecen mis OCs así que bye

-ah algo mas quiero agregar a la historia OCs de otras personas agregare 1, No 2, no a lo mejor 3 si 3 así que los que quieran mándenme sus datos por mensajería PRIVADA si PRIVADA, bueno tienen haber ¿qué día es hoy? Ah 14 de diciembre así que tienen hasta el 17 de dic. Si bueno para subir el capitulo el 19 porque si el 17 no me mandan los 3 solo subiré a los que me mandaron recuerden 3 PUESTOS ah de nuevo muchas gracias adiós…


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 La Escuela

Mis noches en Freddy's Capitulo 4 Parte 1/3

**-Hola Amigos por fin ya puedo subir el capítulo no pude subirlo porque me moría literalmente tenía una temperatura de 40º pueden creerlo me moría ME MORIA pero aleluya que me dejan subirlo y además ya paso LA NAVIDAD asi que FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA YAY pues aquí está pero antes ANSWER REVIEWS! (Lo se my fucking english esta chingon) entonces:**

**Karoru Gengar: OMG OMG thanks tu comentario me hacía falta eres mi escritora favorita tú me inspiraste a hacer esto :3**

**ICherryPop: Gracias y aquí está el cap.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Gracias y en este capítulo aparece :3**

**pinkierose230502: Gracias y a lo de Bonnie asi es**

**BORRE2222: Gracias por tu opinión **

**Bueno esos son los reviews y en cuanto a los OCs son:**

**-Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

**-BORRE2222**

**-ICherryPop**

**-Bad Girl**

**-Muchas gracias a todos por su opinión ahora el capitulo**

Capitulo 4 parte 1 "La escuela"

ADVERTENCIA: ESTO INCLUYE UN POCO DE LA NOCHE 3 PERO PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VEAN ESTE CAPITULO

-*Lugar desconocido* Hora: 6:05

-Ahhh (osea de bostezo) - dijo un ojiazul osea Mauricio

-¿Qué? Crees que tampoco tengo sueño- dijo una ojiverde levantando sus brazos osea Mika

-Si pero ese maldito decrepito llamado jefe nos da poco, nos da $150 no podre comprar mi XBOX 3000000000000000000000000- Dijo el moreno

-Ya calmado, oye ¿Qué día es hoy?- Dijo la hermana gemela

-Ah… *agarra un calendario de la nada* creo que Lunes ¿por?- dijo el

-Espera lunes… OH… LA MALDITA ESCUELA- Dijo con preocupación la morena

-Espera ¿¡ESCUELA!?- dijo el otro

-En efecto al parecer se me olvido, jeje- dijo la castaña

-¿¡COMO CARAJO SE TE PUEDE OLVIDAR ESO!?- dijo el castaño

-Para mala suerte de ellos ya eran las 6:30 y entraban a clases a las 8:00 entonces corrieron hasta llegar a su depto. A las 7:00 am, ni siquiera podían dormir tenían que arreglarse pues estos dos eran como unas tortugas

-7:30

-Mierda, Mierda, MIERDA *Vistiéndose como loco*- Dijo el preocupado pues no sabe si los maestros son buenos o malos (N/A: Claramente cómo va en la prepa van a ser malos)

-_I dunno whas thinking…_- Cantaba según ella como un ángel claramente no

-HEY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA CANTAR- Dijo encabronado, emputecido o simplemente molesto el hermano

-Hey, SIEMPRE hay un momento para cantar- decía ella

-_Leaving my child behind_…- Seguía cantando

-Ah… _Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_…-Le continuo

-Y así se fueron encaminando a la escuela cantando esta viciosa canción sobre FNaF…

-En el camino

-*Ve la ropa de su hermana que consistía en una camisa morada, falda negra, unos converses azules, en el cabello una coleta y una mochila rosa (N/A: Cuanto desearía una escuela así)* Pareces Guara- Dijo el hermano

-ASI *Ve su vestuario que consistía en una camisa verde, unos pantalones negros, zapatos converse verdes y una mochila negra* Pareces MORIBUNDO- Dijo molesta la hermana

-Se fueron peleando como perros y gatos en el trayecto a la escuela por suerte, por SUERTE llegaron antes de las 8…

-En el Salón

-Entraron al salón aun peleando por suerte de nuevo no había llegado el mtro e incluso les valia chetos que los demás los veian con cara de "QUE LES PASA A ESTOS TIPOS" o "Oye tranquilo viejo"

Al descubrir que ya habían llegado al salón dejaron de pelear avergonzados ahí descubrieron que son hermanos, para mala suerte de ellos habían solo dos lugares disponibles y también para su mala suerte eran separados sino para que se pasen la tarea (ayuda de hermanos XD) había un lugar con una compañera y otro con un compañero y como típicos hermanos escogieron el contrario y luego el contrario, al final cada uno quedo con uno de su mismo sexo…

-Ah Hola, Mucho gusto *Alzándole la mano* - dijo el muchacho a lado de Mauricio

-Hola me llamo Mauricio y ¿tu? – Respondiéndole

-Yo, Hernán- dijo el joven que es güero, de compleción flaca, con cabello oscuro y porta una gorra de zorro parecido al de Foxy, una camisa roja y un pantalón de color azul oscuro con unos tenis NIKE

-Mientras con Mika

-Ah… *se pone unos audífonos como una diva* _It's been so long since i last have seen my son_…-Cantaba la ojiverde

-¿Hola?- Dijo la joven que se encontraba a lado de ella

-AHHH *Se quita los audífonos* me das un paro cardiaco- Dijo la castaña

-Ah te digo que el mtro. No le gusta en sus horas de clase ver a alguien con audífonos aun así me llamó Laili *le alza la mano*- Dijo Laili una castaña con orbes cafés (N/A: se me hace la intuición de que es así sino mándamelo por review) y portaba una blusa morada con una chamarra morada pantalones de mezclilla y converse morados y tenía su cabello en una coleta

-Ah, me llamo Mika *respondiéndole dándole la mano*- Dijo la ojiverde aun un poco asustada por el susto provocado por ella

-Ah, lo siento por lo del susto, jeje- Dijo disculpándose

-Ah ¿Qué clase toca?- Pregunto la morena

-*Checa su horario* Cultura y social o algo asi…- Dijo amablemente Laili

-En ese momento entra el mtro

-Hola Clase- Dijo amablemente el mtro… (Pongámosle….) Juan

-Buenos días maestro-Respondió todo el salón

-Para la sorpresa de todos entra tarde una compañera que tiene piel blanca, es ojiverde, cabello fucsia hecho con una coleta y portaba una blusa blanca (perdón por no poner polera) con unos shorts azules y zapatillas fucsias

-Señorita Cherry, ¿Por qué llega a esta horas?- Dijo algo molesto el mtro pues odiaba que sus alumnos llegaran tarde

-Lo siento, profesor…- Dijo Cherry algo triste

-Tome asiento- Le ordeno a la ojiverde

-(N/A: LO SE dije que solo quedaban 2 asientos me equivoque quedaban 3 pero dejemos mi fail…)

-Entonces Cherry se siente en el único lugar vacío, a lado de Mika

-Mucho gusto me llamo Cherry- Le dijo amablemente Cherry a la ojiverde

-Igualmente me llamo…-Dijo Mika antes de ser interrumpida

-Señorita Mika haga caso a la clase- Dijo secamente el mtro.

-Hey ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Pregunto confundida Mika

-Bueno como eres nueva se informan al recibir a un nuevo alumno- Dijo la ojiverde a la castaña

-Bueno clase hoy hablaremos sobre los trabajos ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene algún trabajo?- Dijp el mtro. Juan

-*Nadie responde* Como imagine… bueno… *ve a Mika levantando la mano* tiene algún trabajo ¿En dónde señorita?- Pregunto el mtro.

-Ah… como una guardia de seguridad en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza en el turno de noche- Contesto tímidamente

-Ante eso todo el salon se quedo boquiabierto incluso el maestro

-¿T-Trabaja S-sola?- Pregunto consternado el mtro.

-No trabajo con mi hermano gemelo Mauricio- Contesto la ojiverde

-¿Quién es tu hermano?-pregunto el mtro.

-Soy yo *alzando la mano*- Contestando al mtro.

-Acaso no saben de los rumores- dijo una compañera

-No saben que a esos monstruos se les metieron el chamuco- dijo otro compañero

-Acaso no saben que se los van a matar o violar- dijo otro compañero

-No saben que esos animatronicos están poseídos- dijo tímidamente una compañera que es castaño con ojos cafés y portaba una blusa blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis blancos (N/A: No me diste ropa y entonces puse esta ya a la próxima me la das) era…

-Ya silencio los demás y señorita Ainhoa- Dijo el mtro…

-Y asi pasaron las horas como los 2 hermanos eran acosados como los típicos famosos al preguntarle de cómo no han muerto y cosas así lo único que les dijeron es que iban a hacer la noche 3 y blablablá incluso con eso se les paso el sueño ya después de clases…

-Ahhh *rugiendo su panza* tengo hambre- musito el ojiazul

-Crees que yo no son las 2:30- dijo su hermana

-Creo que ya se en donde comeremos *señala un lugar*- dijo el castaño

-Oh…- dijo la ojiverde

-FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA- Dijeron los 2 al unisono

-Entonces entraron al lugar los 2 y pidieron lo que siempre piden los 2 hermanos PIZZA DE PEPERONI CON JAMON, SALCHICHA Y TOCINO les encanta la carne ya mientras comían se dieron cuenta de una cara familiar era…

-¡Laili!- Dijo la ojiverde saludando a Laili

-Hola Mika- Dijo la castaña a la morena

-Ah, lamento interrumpir pero ¿Quién es?- pregunto confundido a su hermana el ojiazul

-Ah ella es Laili mi amiga y Laili este es mi hermano Mauricio- Dijo Mika mientras ellos se saludaban

-Ah ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño

-Ah vengo a pedir el empleo *saca un periódico mostrando un anuncio*- Dijo Laili

-¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUE!?-Dijo consternada su amiga

-¿! COMO QUE OTRO EMPLEO ¡?- Dijo el hermano

-Si el dueño publico este anuncio *señalando el anuncio*-Dijo mostrando el anuncio a sus amigos

-Entonces entra un amigo, en otras palabras Hernán

-HERNAN no me digas que viniste por…-dijo preocupado el ojiazul

-Ah vine por el empleo- dijo el

-¡AY NO MAMES!- Dijo molesto el amigo

-Hey ese empleo es mío *inserte valentía aquí*- Dijo la castaña al güero

-YA CALLENSE- Dijo Mika emputecida

-Todos se callaron pero para sorpresa de todos llega otra

-Ah, Hola- Dijo tímidamente la de cabello fucsia

-Ay no tú también- Dijeron los 4 al unísono

-Que yo solo vengo por una pizza- contesto ella

-Fiuuu- Dijeron los 4 al unísono

-Y a la vez por el empleo- Replico de nuevo

-AY NOOOOOOOOOOO- Dijeron los 4

-Para sorpresa de ellos otra vez ya saben a qué me refiero

-Oigan saben dónde se pide el empleo- Pregunto la castaña de nombre Ainhoa

-MIERDA- Se caen los 5 como condorito (N/A: Creo que los de México saben quién es sino investiguen)

-Eran 4 personas por un puesto ¿Quién se lo ganaría? Pensaban todos así que fueron corriendo al dueño para quien el que llegara primero tendría el puesto pero para su mala suerte los 4 llegaron primero y el dueño no sabía a quién dárselo pero después de tanta discusión se los dio a los s4 asi que son 6 GUARDIAS GUAU asi no morirían solos….MUAJAJAJAJA

…**FIN DE LA PARTE 1**

**-Bueno que les pareció por si se dieron cuento cambie el modo "script" por este hay me ponen en el review que les parece ah debo recordar que los Ocs les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y me da flojera ponerlos ah creo que estoy terminando este cap a las 4:00 am no he dormido por ustedes espero les guste y además ya sé que prometí subir capitulo un día a día pero no puedo tengo responsabilidades y eso que paso la navidad y ahora sigue año nuevo aun así FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO ah y no peguen por no cumplir mi promesa como ese tipo que viene a pegarme… *vengo con un cuchillo ensangrentado con toda mi ropa con sangre* Ah… ._. FELIZ NAVIDAD…**

**-NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA**

**-NO APERECE EL CUERPO DEL TIPO QUE IBA A GOLPEAR AL ESCRITOR CONOCIDO COMO MAURO354 SI LO ENCUENTRA AVISE A LAS AUTORIDADES… SE PONE DE SOSPECHOSO AL ESCRITOR**


End file.
